It Happened So Fast!
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: We are Shadinja, my brother and I. Shadinja are wielders of magic, ninjas of the shadows. What will happen when a crazy scientist kills our parents and snags us? And injects us with mutagen? Will 4 Ninja Turtles be able to save us? Will we turn into mutants? Not sure, but I'll defend my bro' at all costs. I may be a fox, and he a cat, but family stick together. No matter what.


**Authors Note**

**I Don't Own TMNT! Only the story line and oc's**

**Hey guys! This is a Liliana and Eric story, but it's different than the others, different storyline and all. If you haven't read 'The Eric Dragonshard Journals: How I became a Mutant', then I suggest you do before reading this, for I believe that it'll help this make sense. I don't own the 'Duat'! Read the book 'The Red Pyramid' to learn more. Enough talk. Enjoy!**

* * *

Translations: hi-normal, **h****i-**author stuff, _'hi'_-thoughts, _~hi~_-mind speech, ~hi~ animal speech

* * *

**Chapter 1 **: The Unexpected

* * *

Liliana (POV)

My name is Liliana Dragonshard, and man, do I have a story for you. It had been a regular day for me and my adopted brother Eric. We hung out on the couch, discussing battle scenarios, before our 'parents' walked in. You see, me and Eric were adopted, but we're family all the same. He had a necklace around his neck, a blue stone, shaped like a star, and wire wrapped by hand. My necklace was a soft pink, heart shaped, and also wire wrapped by hand. Our 'parents' names are Alex and Arial Dragonshard.

"Are you ready for some shadinja training before patrol?" asked mom.

"Am I ever!" exclaimed Eric. We jumped off the couch and moved to the center of the room. I was trying to teach Eric how to better control his magic, for though I had already mastered the shadinja art, he still needed help in the magic aspect. After working on some basic spells and practicing our mind-speech connections, it was time to go on patrol.

We headed out, our parents cloaks fluttering in the wind, our own cloaks snug against us. We had gone a little farther afield than usual this night, and we were heading back, when we were surrounded by these strange robots. They were about two feet tall, with two legs, a red camera thing on their heads, and their mouths opened to reveal the red insides. Our parents drew their nunchuks, ready to fight. Until a voice said,

"Hand over the smaller ones and no one gets hurt."

"Over my dead body!" growled dad.

"So be it." the voice said menacingly. The robot's attacked our parents, us hanging back, not sure what to do, when Eric spun around, hissing. I turned, too, to see even more robots! It happened so fast! Somehow, they managed to throw us into a little cage, which is when Eric wailed. Our parents ran towards us, only to have us lift into the air, the ground far below. Then, there was a terrible explosion, a huge cloud of smoke, and screams of pain. Peering though the smoke, we gaped, horrified, at where our parents had been. There was a huge crater, about 5 feet deep, and maybe 10 in diameter. Our parents were dead! We stared, horrified, as the flying cage took us away.

It took us to an abandoned warehouse, where a skinny African-american guy, with a pink sweater, slight afro, and dorky glasses, plus his voice matched with the voice we had previously heard. I had known that New York City was a crazy mess; I just didn't know _how _crazy.

"Ah, your here. I'm Baxter Stockman. How was your flight?" he said. We growled at him.

"I've been planning this for a long time, and all I needed were two magic, ninja, animals." I glared at him with my sea blue-ish green eyes, my brother with his bright emerald ones. I saw his sharp cat claws come out, and I felt my bushy orange fox tail begin to bristle. We watched closely as he pulled out a canister that had a strange, green, glowing ooze, and set it on a table.

"This is mutagen." he explained. "If you get exposed to some, you'll become a bigger, anthropomorphic, mutant version of yourself. I was able to modify this batch, so it's an hour or so before the actual mutation begins. And I'll have me two fighting warriors to destroy the turtles!" he continued. This guy was nuts! We had to get out of here. All I had to do was unlock the cage, cause a diversion, and we could get out. Then, it hit me. Just use the Sa'had spell, then blow something up with my Ha-di spell, and get out. I nudged Eric and animal spoke-yes, we can talk animal and human-my plan. He merely nodded. I could see how scared and sad he was. I was too. Who wouldn't be? Our parents had just been killed by a freaking madman, who wanted to use us as some giant, magical Ginny pigs! Just as I was about to put the plan into motion, the skylight shattered, as 4 figures smashed through it. Eric and I gasped. They were turtles! Ninja turtles, probably mutants, and I wondered if Stockman had mutated them, and if were back for revenge.

The turtles differed from eachother. The 1st one had a blue mask and twin katana's. The 2nd one had a red mask, was slightly bigger, had a lightning shaped scar on his stomach shell, and twin sais were his weapons. The 3rd was a little taller than the others, had a purple mask, a gap between his upper-front teeth, and a bo staff. The 4th was smaller than the others, with an orange mask, freckles on his cheeks, and twin nunchuks. I got a sense of a closely knit bond between them, like family, more than just a team.

"What are you up to, Stackboy?" demanded 'blue'.

"It's Stockman! Mousers, attack!" was his shouted reply. Then, more of those little robot things, or mousers I suppose, came out, and started attacking the turtles! I saw Stockman hurry over towards and get a needles worth of mutagen from the canister, and approach us. I growled a warning, pushing Eric to the back of the cage, trying to shield him from whatever may come. Stockman pushed a button on a remote, and at first, I thought it was for the mousers, but upon hearing Eric's outraged hiss, I spun around. There was a divider between us, a glass one, but we couldn't hear one another. It also meant that I couldn't brush my fur to his, to try to comfort and calm him. He looked at me in outrage, then looked behind me and tried frantically to tell me something. I felt a sharp prick in my rump, and spun around to see Stockman's hand retreat through a small door on the side of the cage, and was unable to bite him when he slammed it shut. Then he tossed a blanket or sheet over the cage, and we were unable to see the outside world. I glanced at Eric, then began studying the lock on the cage, until I heard a loud thump behind me! I spun around to see Eric pushed against the divider, ears flattened, staring at the retreating form of Stockman's hand, needle and all. Moments later, the divider raised itself away, and we could finally be together again.

"Are we gonna become mutants?" asked Eric.

" I believe so, buddy. Now, I know this is new, and I know you're scared, but we need to put our parents behind us, only until we're safe, okay?" I asked.

"Okay. I'll try."he sniffled, trying to pull himself back together. I nodded.

"I vote for trying to get the turtles attention." said Eric, drying his eyes.

"I second that motion." I replied.

"Help!" wailed Eric, moving to the bars at the front of the cage. I followed, and wailed,

"Please help us! Stockbut is gonna get us!" Fighting sounds could still be heard, muffled a little by the blanket, but I could hear someone approaching the cage. The blanket was pulled off, and I could see that the Blue masked turtle was there.

"Please help us. Stockbut's gonna experiment on us." I pleaded. 'Blue' looked at us in confusion, before looking resolute and saying,

"Okay, stick near me, we'll get you out." he replied. I nodded. 'Blue' opened the cage door, and we leaped out. We followed him closely as he slashed through mousers, towards an exit nearby.

"Guys, it's time to go. I got what Stockman was toying with, let's go!" he called. The other turtles quickly followed him out, and I felt 'blue' scoop up me and Eric, as he climbed up a fire escape and ran across the rooftops. I could feel him wince as we jumped to different buildings; Eric was digging claws into his arm, eyes screwed shut. I nudged him and he stopped. Pretty soon, they stopped running and set us down.

"So what was Stockman up to, Leo?" asked 'purple'.

"Us." I answered, stepping from behind 'blue' with Eric, who was apparently Leo. The other turtles stared at me and Eric, as if we were the most fascinating event to ever happen in the known universe. It felt creepy.

"It's not very polite to stare, you know. I realize that you don't see talking foxes everyday, but I've never seen mutant turtles before." I said after a few minutes. That seemed to snap them out of it, as they all blinked and looked a little embarrassed.

"Ahem, I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." said Leo.

"I'm Raphael, but call me Raph, or else." said the red masked turtle.

"I'm Donatello, but please call me Donnie." added 'purple'.

"My name's Michelangelo, but call me Mikey, little dudette." said the orange masked turtle.

"My name is Liliana, and he's Eric." I said.

"So, you both can talk?" asked Donnie.

"Yep, that's right." Eric replied.

"Did Stockman, that scientist, give you the ability to talk?" asked Leo.

"No, we've been able to talk a long time. Human, I mean." I answered.

"How _are_ you able to talk?" asked Raph.

"Our adopted parents taught us the art of magic, and the shadows." I said, trying not to cry.

"Our 'brand' of ninja, so to speak, is called Shadinja." Eric continued, a tremor in his voice.

"It's okay. Do you want us to take you home?" asked Leo.

"No, there is nothing there for us but memories." I answered, starting to tear up.

"What do you mean?" Donnie inquired.

"Our parents died in a explosion tonight when Stockbut captured us." answered Eric, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, dudes." said Mikey. "Wait a minute, why don't you come stay with us?" he continued.

"What?!" snarled Raph.

"That's not a bad idea." said Leo.

"I agree." said Donnie.

"It would be nice to have a roof over heads." I answered tearfully.

"Wait a minute. Sis, can't we go back to our apartment one more time? I want to sleep in our bed, and I know that we'll want our laptops and stuff." said Eric, wiping his eyes.

"I'm cool with that." I answered, drying my eyes as well.

* * *

_~TIME SKIP~_

* * *

Liliana (POV)

After getting our stuff in the Duat, which is like a giant, magic, invisible storage unit, we headed to the Turtles lair. Which required going in the sewers. Not my favorite way to travel. When we made it there, we went to wash our paws. We often use our front paws like hands. We had come out, and crashed on the couch next to Mikey, when I heard an accented voice command,

"What is going on here!" We turned to see a giant, anthropomorphic rat. I could see Eric eyeing the rat with suspicion. I was, too. I saw Leo get up and say,

"Well, uh, you see, Sensai, we found these guys with Stockman, and rescued them."

"Oh, I see. Did you consider the possibility of Stockman _wanting_ you to take them?" Sensai said.

"Excuse me for the interruption, but could we speak up for ourselves?" I asked.

"You may." said Sensai. He looked surprised. I explained everything that happened.

"I see. You may stay if you wish. Make yourselves at home." he walked into another room. We had a home now. Things were looking up. But we would never forget our parents. One day, we will avenge them, and Stockbut will fall. Hard.

* * *

**Hope ya like! This a twist to the original story. It just kinda popped into my head, and I could barely resist. Please review! I want suggestions for what happens next. Thanks! Liliana, signing out!**


End file.
